La guerre
by Papy-1412
Summary: "La guerre est dans ton cœur. Ton cœur est la guerre elle-même. Il n'y a que vengeance, que souffrance." OS SasuNaru, pas de PWP, ni de Lemon. Rating M expliqué inside.


Salut, salut... Mais... Que vois-je? Un OS fait comme ça? Sans rien en retour? Ça cache quelque chose ça...

Vous vous dites sûrement ça. Mais non! J'ai véritablement eu une véritable poussée d'écriture, qui a duré: 39 minutes. J'ai écrit ceci en exactement 27 minutes (avec une pause pipi), puis ai tout relu. Ma bêta a disparu de la galaxie, alors non, non, non, ce n'est pas corrigé.

C'est une chose bizarroïde, mais merde je l'aime. Je rêvais de lire ceci, ou même de l'écrire depuis un grand moment, et je l'ai fait. J'en suis vachement fière.

Vous verrez peut-être quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais pour moi tout est clair dans cet OS. En l'écrivant, tous les mots me sont venus si rapidement que je suis vidée, et que je me sens bien. Je suis presque stone.

Si vous ne comprenez rien, j'en suis désolée. Si vous comprenez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ce n'est pas dégoulinant de sucre. Ce n'est pas trop angst. C'est ce que j'appelle de l'UR pur et dur. Je suis entrée dans le cerveau de Monsieur Uchiha et j'ai déchiffré ses – ou du moins ce que je pensais être – rouages.

**Rating M**. … Non, non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, et INCROYABLE! c'est parce que j'ai écrit un scène qui n'est pas pour les enfants. Elle est tellement courte que j'aurais pu passer outre, mais elle a son importance et je ne veux pas qu'on m'engueule.

Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne ferais pas de lemon vu mon âge mais: 1) jfais c'que jveux d'abord, 2) on ne peux pas appeler ceci un lemon, 3) je n'ai rien mis d'explicite, et c'est fait exprès. Cet OS n'est pas un PWP, certes cette ''scène'' est importante, mais pas pour le côté pervers de la chose. Je dirais plutôt pour le côté ''les sentiments qui lâchent, ainsi que les mots''. Bref, vous comprendrez.

Disclaimer à Masashi Kishimoto pour la manga Naruto.

Couple Yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

HAVE A GOOD READ!

(Et ne faites pas comme moi, s'il est deux heures du mat, dormez au lieu d'écrire!)

* * *

><p><strong>La guerre<strong>

* * *

><p>Le son de lames qui s'entrechoquent résonnait dans son crâne. Des gémissements de douleurs, des cris les accompagnaient. Il entendait une bataille. Des gifles, des coups de poings, de pieds. Un halètement constant, fatigué. Des flammes crépitaient, aussi. Il sentait presque leur chaleur sous ses doigts. Le sang coulait le long de sa main, de son bras. Une odeur de fumée et de forêt mouillée parvenait à ses narines, mélangée à l'odeur piquante de l'hémoglobine. Il avait froid, il avait chaud. Il avait la bouche sèche, puis ses cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur.<p>

Et il ne bougeait pas. Il ne voyait pas. Il sentait, c'est tout.

Alors il décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il se retrouva dans son lit. Le clair de lune illuminait les draps, découpé par les rideaux blancs qui voletaient sous une brise légère.

Il entendait encore la guerre, la douleur, la souffrance. Tout ceci se répétait, encore et encore. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir baigné dans le sang. Ses mains, il les sentait rouges. Il baissa son regard sur son lit et aperçut une immense flaque vermeil sur les draps blancs, s'agrandissant, encore et encore.

« Tu te demande ce qu'il se passe, hein? »

Il releva doucement son visage en direction du blond qui était assis au bord de son lit, souriant doucement. Le soleil se couchait au loin, teintant la scène d'un orange presque rouge.

« Tu te demande pourquoi tu continues d'entendre ça. »

Un hurlement bestial retentit, et Sasuke se leva. Ce n'était pas le soleil qui faisait rougeoyer la pièce. Dehors, derrière la baie vitrée, le feu consumait tout; des gens se battaient. Tout était rouge et noir, feu et fumée, sang et nuit. Ses pupilles fixèrent les combats qui continuaient de se produire à l'extérieur, ne prononçant toujours pas le moindre mot.

« Tu te demande pourquoi est-ce la guerre. »

L'écho de ces mots se répercuta dans la pièce, accompagnée d'une nouvelle explosion qui illumina un peu plus la chambre de sa rougeoyante couleur.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, Sasuke? »

Il resta silencieux, attendant, fixant, entendant. Derrière les flammes, il crut enfin apercevoir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était différent, qui était autre que feu et sang. Du blanc, comme un sourire.

Des lèvres papillonnèrent à son oreille et chuchotèrent, de leur timbre grave et si envoûtant.

« C'est toi. »

Il redressa son visage doucement, dévisageant l'autre ninja.

« Pourquoi es-tu là? »

Au loin, des cigales chantèrent, et Naruto sourit. A nouveau, un courant d'air frais en cette lourde soirée d'été s'infiltra dans la pièce et les rideaux de lin volèrent, laissant la lune illuminer un peu plus la pièce de sa lumière bleutée.

Le silence continua de se disperser. Un moment donné, Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto n'était même plus à ses côtés. Il n'était pas avec une vraie personne. Il tenait uniquement un cadre, avec une photo. Sur les quatre personnes présentes, il n'en voyait qu'une seule.

_Naruto._

« Tu sais ce qui se trouve au fond de ton cœur, Sasuke. Tu le sais depuis que tu as quitté Konoha. » chuchota à nouveau la voix mielleuse et le faisant presque fondre sur place.

« La guerre est dans ton cœur. Ton cœur est la guerre elle-même. Il n'y a que vengeance, que souffrance. »

« Écoute. »

Le bruit cinglant du fer qui s'entrechoque revint.

« Tu entends les armes? »

Un rugissement grave et doux enveloppa le tout, puis le crépitement suivit.

« Tu entends les flammes? »

Un hurlement animal retentit dans son être.

« Tu entends la mort? »

Il se retrouva sur un lac, un bruit de cascade derrière lui. Naruto était devant lui, il lui tournait le dos. Un rire s'émana du blondi.

« Tu sais que j'aurais pu m'enfuir? »

Sasuke se sentit soudainement chuter, comme si tout son chakra l'avait déserté. Il sombra dans les eaux profondes et glacées de la Vallée de la Fin.

« Tu sais que j'ai continué de croire en toi? »

« Je voulais te ramener à la raison. »

« Je voulais effacer la vengeance de tout ton être. »

« Je voulais que la guerre dans ton cœur cesse. »

« Et j'ai échoué. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva allongé dans son lit. Il était nu, et Naruto aussi. Il se tenait au dessus de lui, il semblait qu'il lui tenait ses poignets. Ils se fixaient, et les mèches blondes de Naruto volaient autour de son visage rond. Sa main douce et large passa sur sa joue et ses lèvres descendirent le long de sa nuque, déclenchant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« J'aurais tant voulu te sauver... »

Sa langue passa lentement le long de son pectoral, laissant son empreinte humide.

« J'aurais tant voulu que tu reviennes... »

Il taquina un téton de son nez puis descendit encore, enfouissant son front dans son nombril et inspirant longuement.

« J'aurais voulu que tu continues de nous aimer. »

Un sillon humide apparut sur la joue de Naruto, et ses paupières furent cachées par sa frange blonde trop longue.

« Je voulais que tu sois avec moi! » cria t-il soudainement.

Ils se retrouvèrent en sueur, Sasuke pantelant et frissonnant dans les bras musclés de son meilleur ami, qui continuait de hurler à chaque poussée.

« Chaque matin, je rêvais de voir ton visage, qu'il soit méprisant ou amical! »

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres et laissant à nouveau échapper un doux son que Naruto cueillit sur ses lèvres, s'en délectant avec passion et fureur.

« Chaque soir, je rêvais que tu apparaisses le lendemain! »

Les yeux voilés par le plaisir, Sasuke fixa ceux de Naruto, emplis de larmes qui ne cessaient de rouler par milieu sur ses joues, inondant son si beau visage.

« Je voulais que tu souffres de mon absence autant que j'en pâtissais! »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur son cou opalin et humide de sueur, de baisers.

« Je voulais... » gémit-il encore « Que tu sois avec moi... Que tu combles cette solitude que je ressentais... Que tu sois tout pour moi, et que je sois tout pour toi... »

Des flammes naquirent au creux des draps et Naruto resta le visage caché dans l'épaule de Sasuke qui s'inquiéta et le redressa. Deux yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues lui répondirent.

« Je voulais _simplement_ que tu reviennes! »

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence dans une plaine délabrée, mise à feu et sang. Autour d'eux, des éclats de métal apparaissaient puis disparaissaient, sans son pour les accompagner. Le chakra rouge tourbillonnait autour de Naruto qui vociférait rageusement, continuant de pleurer.

« Je voulais retrouver le bonheur que j'avais perdu. »

En un dernier rugissement, Naruto se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

Le bruit des combats revint, tout comme cette voix qui chuchotait à son oreille.

« Tu peux faire disparaître tout ceci... »

« Tu peux faire disparaître la guerre... »

« Reviens, reviens avec moi, à Konoha. J'effacerai la guerre, le sang, le feu, la mort de tes souvenirs. Je t'aimerai plus que n'importe qui. Reviens, _Sasuke_. »

L'écho de son nom disparut soudainement, et Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa le plafond, le cœur battant. Il était dans un lit au milieu d'un chambre d'hôtel. Les draps n'étaient pas blanc, les rideaux non plus. Il n'y avait pas de sang séché sur les draps. Il n'y avait pas de brise pour venir faire voleter les rideaux. La lune était cachée derrière de sombres nuages. Et enfin, le silence résonnait.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes et soupira longuement, décidant d'aller prendre une douche pour remettre ses pensées en place après ce rêve plutôt agité qu'il avait fait, et surtout oublier cette voix qui continuait de répéter la même chose, sans s'arrêter.

_« Reviens. »_

Il secoua la tête, comme un chat mouillé qui crache après la pluie et fixa son reflet sur les vitres de verre de la cabine de douche. Il avait des préoccupations plus importantes. Le lendemain, lui et Taka se rendraient faire une mauvaise surprise au Conseil des Cinq Kage. Il tuerait enfin ce satané Danzou. Il vengerait Itachi.

Il ne savait pas qu'il reverrait Naruto à nouveau, et que cette rencontre scellerait définitivement sa fin.

_« Je t'emporterai dans la tombe. »_

Il croirait entendre à nouveaux ces mots-ci:

_« J'effacerai la guerre qui ravage ton coeur. »_

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D<p> 


End file.
